This invention relates to a combination "hot tub" or "hot water spa" and a "cool water tub" for enjoying the therapeutic benefits of hot and cold hydrotherapy. More particularly, the invention relates to a "contrast-healing" (hot/cold) water spa system that provides the contrasting hot and cold water in a single monolithically formed double-chambered equal volumes structure and with the chambers being separated by an integrally formed insulated structural wall.
Hot tubs which provide areated, agitated heated water for physical therapy or for relaxation have become popular in recent years and there is a large demand for such units because of the recognized beneficial import an users and the enjoyment value that it provides. Hot tubs have become so popular with certain socio-economic groups that the hot tub (in larger sizes) has become the focus for social events, such as "hot tub parties". However, many hot tub users share a common complaint, that they cannot stay in a hot tub very long without getting overheated and energy-drained. Hot tub parties don't last very long after everybody has gone into the tub once and became heated.
Solving the overheating problem is obvious: one can cool down by simply waiting, after leaving the hot tub, or by taking a cool shower or bath, or by jumping into a snowbank if available as the Finns have been doing for centuries. In some instances, a hot tub is built adjacent to or as part of a combination swimming pool/spa, where a large pool is built along with the spa (usually of on-site gunite construction), and the spa user can slip into the pool, if it's not too hot or too cold from ambient weather conditions. However, such a pool/spa combination requires a large space, is very expensive, and is beyond the reach of many individuals. Further, the temperature of the pool water (the cold water) is very dependent on the then current ambient temperature conditions and the volume of water available. Such pool/spa combinations require a large area to accommodate the conventional pool construction, and the pool water and hot tub generally operate from a single water handling and circulation system, with a portion of the "pool" water being diverted, heated and recirculated to the spa.
Accordingly, one primary feature of the present invention is to provide a contrast-healing water spa system that includes a single monolithically formed double-chambered tub having substantially equal volumes with the chambers separated by an integrally formed insulated structural wall.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a contrast-healing water spa system that utilizes a dual chambered tub that is provided with water-jetted, areated hot water in one chamber and quiet, cool water in the other chamber.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a contrast-healing water spa system in which each tub chamber has its own independent water circulation and temperature control system.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a contrast-healing water spa system in which a single ozone generator is used to provide the disenfectant for treating the water in both chambers of the system.